Angles
by Adventure Ride
Summary: Max is an ordinary girl who has visions, until her visions come true.


Hey!** if you like this REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

The beginning

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!", Nudge was practically yelling down the hall coming towards me.

"What?", I asked her as she finally stopped , and started at her combination.

"New boy. Cute. From Texas.", she said giving me only details.

"Name?"

"Cameron Green.",

"Next period, what does he have?"

" math"

" and you know this h-" I was going to say how, but the bell just rang and Nudge just walked off.

Well, better get to class, which is math, so maybe I'll meet new boy. as I walk in I think I found him, brown hair, i think he has black eyes, and a very nice jaw line...mmm. I was brought back to reality when Mr. Gatson cleared his throat indicating class has begun, as I walked to my seat I dropped my pencil, as I bent down to get it a hand beat me to it, I looked up to see Cameron.

" oh, uh…thanks.", wow he looks so much cuter up close.

" no problem.", he smiled showing two rows of perfect teeth.

I walked to my seat and right as I sat down, I had a vision. It was a man, he had black and his eyes were a deep color almost black, he had olive toned skin, and he had dark wings. I heard someone call my name from somewhere else.

" Max! ", it was lacy.

"hmm?"

" do you have a extra pencil?"

" no", well actually I had many but I don't feel like giving away my pencils.

" Kay", she turned around to ask someone else.

"Max, eh?" , I turned around to the voice, it was Cameron.

" wha-, oh, uh, yeah?" , my name is awsome- Maximume Ride - but i couldn't tell him, my mom told me that I had to stay a secret.

" I like that name."

" umm, Thanks" , this was akward for some reason.

" well, Max, I would like to ask you on a date ,if you like."

"umm…sure I guess.", whoa did this super hot guy just ask

_me _out?

Oh. My. Gawsh. New boy, Cameron just asked me out on a date. Once I gave him my address and number, the bell rang. And I ran out to go find Nudge at the locker, once I found her pulling out her jacket I told her what Cameron asked me.

" what!, wow, that is so random!", she was telling me while I was getting my Hollister shoulder bag out my locker.

''I know right?", we started walking toward the bus stop.

" yeah!"

"I'm so excited about tonight!"

" hey, can I come over at like five and give you a makeover?"

"yes!, defiantly"

My twin brother, Iggy, came over to my side and looked longingly at nudge as she walked away, i needs to kiss her already, she's told me a biliion times that she like's him.

Once I got home I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed. I heard the doorbell and ran to it. It was a minute before five, so it must be Nudge. I opened the door, and, yup I was right.

"Hey Max I like your dress!", my dress was hot pink with one strap that was full of flower's, and it had a white belt in my midsection, which made my dress brighter, it also flowed to my knees, which made me a little self-conscious.

"Hey, Nudge, thank you!"

"Let's go do your make-up!"

Once she finished with my hair and make-up I looked in the mirror on my door. This person in the mirror wasn't me. she had a head full of perfect brown ringlets like those on china dolls you see in old people's houses, not straitened and pulled back in a ponytail, her lips were still full, but not colorless, they were light pink, her cheeks were rosy, and her eye lids were light pink that made her pretty brown eyes brighter. I heard the doorbell again I moved to get it, but Nudge rushed down the stairs before me. I walked down the stairs, carefully wearing my two inch black I walked to the living room I almost tripped, but I felt a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I looked up and it was Cameron.

"hi", I said a little embarrassed

" you look…wow", he did that toothy smile again, which made me smile.

"thank, you"

" you did something with your hair?"

"Actually I didn't do anything to it, I usually straighten it out"

"Oh"

"So, where are we going?"

"You shall see"

"Okay"

I followed him to his truck, and got in. He started it up and drove.

"No parent's?" ,everyone asks me this.

"No, I moved out and rented a room, the two people who share the house with me went to a party at some popular kid's house."

"hmmm, well, I guess that's cool, you have parents, mine died when I was ten, car crash."

" oh, I'm so sorry"

" It's Okay, my aunt took me to an orphanage, 'cause she didn't have any money to take care of me, never got adopted, so I, also rented a place with three other people once I turned eighteen.'

"That's sad.", man this guy had a tuff life.

" I'm fine now, it's been fun."

We pulled into an Italian steak house, which I did not expect at all. The inside was beautiful, each table had a white table cloth over it. The wall's had vines crawling over the red brick.( i'm not good at detaile so just imagine)

"wow", I said after we sat down at our table.

"you like it?", like he doesn't know.

"yeah, it's beautiful."

" thank you"

Our waitress came over to take our order, I had the lasagna ,he had the spaghetti. I thought it was funny that we both got pasta, but i guess this is an itallian resturant. She brang our food and water, as soon as I picked up my fork, it fell right back down, I was having another vision. It was different this time, the man was the same, but his wing had something on it, it looked like water, no blood, his wing was bleeding, like it was shot, but who did that to his wings? who would want to? His face was bruised. He looked sad, though not hurt. I heard a noise, like a hello, and my name.

" Max!"

"do wha-,oh", it was Cameron bringing me back to reality.

"sorry, I was lost in space"

"it's Okay."

I grabbed my fork which I had to wipe of 'case it fell in the sauce, and started eating. This lasagna is amazing! I told Cameron, he said that's 'cause it's home-made.

"wow, this is like the most amazing restaurant I've ever been to."

" really?", he seemed shocked.

"yeah"

"so, when's your birth-day?"

" July 1st, yours?"

"June 28th."

" tomorrow?"

"yeah, yours is in five day's."

"yup, I will be nineteen."

"I will turn nineteen also."

"cool."

"so, what's your family like?"

"they act like their still 21"

"oh"

He called for the bill, he seemed a little tense now. He was smiling, but it was fake. Once he paid the bill, and we were in his truck he looked straight forward and drove. I Was looking out the window half paying attention. We passed my house and I got a little worried.

"Umm…Cameron, you passed my house."

He didn't say anything.

"Cameron, you passed my house.", I said this a little louder.

" I know"

"cam-"

" that's not my name

"what are you doing?"

"shut up"

He pulled into a dirt road that leads to a lake, me and my buddies- who share the house with me- fish here during the summer. what is he doing?

" umm, will you tell me what's going on?"

" shut up", he got out and went to the tailgate.

I got out and went to see what was going on, I took off my heels, and got my pepper spray. As I closed the door, I had another vision. Same man, his wing was bloody, he didn't look sad anymore, he looked angry now. My vision stopped short when I heard a gunshot. I looked up, but I couldn't see, it was all white light. I heard Cameron yell, the light dulled. Before me was the sexiest man alive, the one from my visions.

**you like this REVIEW!**


End file.
